freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Spade
Spade is one of the antagonists/protagonists in the Freedom Planet series. He is a high-ranking member of the Red Scarves, an underground organization of thieves and assassins. He is also the younger half-brother of prince Dail, who enlisted his help in stealing the Kingdom Stone. Relationships Lilac: Lilac once fought alongside Spade when she and Carol were part of the Red Scarves. But when he started to cross "certain lines" (possibly murder), the girls broke from the Scarves' ranks. Since then, Spade sees Lilac as a traitor and hasn't forgiven her for deserting him, and the two had inevitably become sworn Rivals. Dail: Spade is the younger half-brother of Prince Dail, who hired him to steal the Kingdom Stone in an effort to find their father's killer (which later turns out to be Lord Brevon). Their relationship and history is unknown. In one point in the story, Torque asked Carol if Spade was a prince, since he was Dail's brother. Carol stated that he could be, though he never talked about it. King of Shuigang: Spade's father was the King of Shuigang, though no details of their relationship are told. However, when he learned that his father was murdered, Spade seemed to have taken it personal and was determined to find the killer, even going to the extreme and stealing the Kingdom Stone. Powers and Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Spade is strong enough for his Card-based attack to damage enemies. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Spade is able to adapt to any environment in any situation whenever he's doing a job for an employer. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Spade is able to endure strong attacks, including Lilac's Dragon Boost, Carol's Wild Claw and even Milla's Super Shield Burst. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Spade is dodgy, and moves very fast with his Flash Jumps to avoid being hit. Despite this, he apparently isn't able to attack Lilac when she's standing on the ledge during their fight in Sky Battalion. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Spade is able to quickly change where he should attack, based on the movement of the player character. * '''Enhanced Thievery: '''Being trained by the Red Scarves, he was able to steal the Kingdom Stone without much difficulty. Abilities * '''Martial Arts: '''Spade was likely trained by the Red Scarves, giving him powerful fighting skills, which makes him one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the Scarves' rankings. * '''Air Dashing: '''Spade is able to dash in the air twice in a row, enabling him to avoid enemy attacks and catch his opponents off-guard. * '''Flash Step: '''By using his Flash Jump ability, Spade moves fast enough to leave after images of himself. * '''Card Manipulation: '''Spade relies on a Deck of Cards to attack his enemies. ** '''Card Attacks: '''Spade has two different types of Card Attacks: Card Throw and Dual Crash. ** '''Card Powers: '''During an attack, Spade is able to charge his Cards with energy, enabling them to damage enemies on contact. Boss Fight Spade is one of the mid-bosses of Sky Battalion (Fire Ship), and would be the sixth overall mid-boss in the game, alongside the Shuigang Helicopter (which Carol, Milla & Torque will fight instead), Penguin Blaster & Crystal Crusher. He is also the boss of Trap Hideout and the seventh overall boss in the game. In Sky Battalion, there is a ledge to Lilac's left which when stood on, Spade will say "Come on!" which will be met with Lilac taunting, saying "Hit me if you can!". This will earn the player the Ledge Taunt Achievement. When idling more, Spade will say same line more frustrated. After this, the game recycles these two tones until player goes off the ledge. Spade will move quickly based on the movement of the player, throwing out cards, flash jumping, and then using his dual crash. He is hard to hit, but is open to attack after landing. In Trap Hideout, 99 Biker Ninjas must be fought as Carol (or 15 as Milla), with the last 20 dropping Health Petals. There are two Gas Cans on each end of the arena and 4 Jump Pads. Usually, players who are playing as Carol will find the jump pads annoying as they'll never use them on purpose and accidentally activate them when preparing to attack Spade. Gallery Spade Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Old Spade Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Spade Old.png|Spade Old Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Mid-bosses